


Burning heart

by Zuzu_Wolf



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Anger, Broken Promises, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Lies, Lust at First Sight, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzu_Wolf/pseuds/Zuzu_Wolf
Summary: This story will be a love story between Ares, the god of war, and Aurora (original character), the goddess of temptation, beauty, and faithfulness. They first meet after the punishment of Ares and Aphrodite reveal of their secret love affair. Zeus then punishes Ares to spend a year with Aurora in isolation to teach him faithfulness and truth. Expect it doesn't go as planned.





	1. So you?

Aurora:

I sit here, with everyone else. Waiting for this promise reveal of the love affair between the goddess of love and god of war themselves. Yet nothing has been shown to us. Zeus grows uneasy, as does Athena. 

I believe we all think the great forge master has lied to us. My heart aches at the thought of Ares in love with such a harlot. I’ve loved Ares since the first day we met.  
I remember when he walked into Olympus after a bloody battle. Blood dripping down his body, rage still in his eyes. Zeus was having a party and Ares crashed it with a bloody head of a human general who dare tired to defeat him in battle. His eyes never met mine, his glared remained on his father. I watched as he threw the head at his father's feet, right before he was forced from the room.

“How much longer?” Hera whispered behind me. 

“Not much,” answered Zeus his voice boomed.

Then suddenly the scene was revealed before us. Ares was laying on his back his loincloth was the only item left on his body. Aphrodite lays on top, she, of course, is naked. Her eyes quickly found us and her face burned as red as a setting sun. She tried to hide her face in Ares’ neck. Zeus grunts his disappointment and Ares eyes turn like daggers. Rage fills them as ke looks at the group. I quickly look away, I cannot bare to see his hate for me. 

“Your trial is tomorrow, Ares,” Zeus booms before hiding the adulterers once again. 

 

* Next Day: Olympus Courtroom * 

 

I’m late! Damn am I so late! I quickly opened a portal to the floating island of gold. Once through, I ran up the stairs and pushed open the huge doors. Everyone turned to face me, even Ares. His eyes searched my form carefully, I felt as if air left my body and all I could do was stand still and straight. He then turned back towards his father once he found me no threat. Once he turned, I could breathe again and relax, but only slightly. I walk through the courtroom gracefully, to a seat across from the adulterers. I am wearing a deep green gown, my whole back exposed. The dress had a low v-neck that went down to my stomach, but was narrow enough my breast was covered my the cloth. The dress fell all the way to the floor, leaving a small trail behind me. The dress was pure smooth silk with no pattern or interruption in the beautiful color other than a small, thin, golden belt that was made of the finished cloth rope. The extra strains fell down my middle and to my legs but stopped at my thighs, the small rope swung slightly with each graceful step I took. The rope brought out the curve of my sides and hips beautifully. 

I took my seat across from Ares, his eyes never left me once. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach form. My eyes finally found the courage to meet his, there was a certain temptation that filled his eyes. It filled me with pride to see my aura affects him just as mortal men and gods, a grin form slightly upon my lips. I represent temptation, beauty, and faithfulness. It takes him a long moment before he can finally look away, his eyes shift to his “beloved” next to him. She pulled him closer to her body and pressed her lips against his ear, he did not try to pull away as she whispered. She pressed her thin and lean body against Ares’ thick and board one. Ares was nothing but raw power and rage. He was a true art of a Man of War. He must of mumbled something unpleasant to the goddess of love, because her expression seemed to sadden rather quickly.

“Son, what do you believe is a suitable punishment for your actions against your brother?” Asked Zeus from his throne, but of the lovers’ head snapped his direction. 

Zeus’ eyes narrowed as he studied his son, and Ares returned the glare before speaking, “How about you chain me like the Spartans have done to my Statue?”

“Because you know that will not hold you.”

“Nothing will.”

Zeus’ lips thinned from annoyance, and he glanced at his daughter Athena before glaring down his son once more, “How about a year with your sister Athena?”

“She’s too weak,” growled Ares.

“Fine, Aurora then? She’ll teach you faithfulness and reason,” Zeus points at me. All I could do was freeze in shock, that he actually choose me.  
Ares’ eyes met mine and all he said was, “Hmph.” I guess it’s better than a no..

Aphrodite’s eyes even turned to me mine. Disgust covered her face, she was always jealous of me. Always wanting my beauty and temptation. Now she seems angry of the idea of Ares spending a whole year alone with me.

“Are you ready, Aurora?” asked Zeus his gaze falling on me. His eyes studying my body a little more than what i’m comfortable with.

“Yes, my king,” I nod slightly as I make my way out of my chair. I take slow and careful steps towards Ares, being careful not to mess up or upset.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares seeing his new home and a lot more.

     I never expected that Zeus would finally let me be with his son, even if it was just to teach him. I hold out my hand for him to take, “Shall we?” I ask with a smile. He just grunts and stands on his own ignoring my hand all together. My hand falls to my side as I watch him turn from me. I smile sadly as I turned towards the door and I feel him follow me. Then I hear a shout echo throughout the hall.

      “Ares! Wait! Don’t go!” Aphrodite tries to stand but Athena quickly stops her by shoving her back down into the chair. Ares glares and looks as if he was about to kill his sister. I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

     I was about to speak but was quickly silence by Aphrodite escaping Athena’s grasp and rushing to Ares’s arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their lips never parted until Athena ripped Aphrodite from Ares. He let out a warning growl to his sister promising pain and death. During this entire encounter my arm never left his, _as if I would really control his raging beast._ Ares took a step forward to challenge his sister but I quickly put another hand on his arm to stop him.

      “Say your farewells, Ares,” I said softly.

      “Yes son, you will not see each other for a long time, if ever,” Zeus warned.

       “You say that,” he growled back

       “I mean it,” snapped Zeus.

       “Farewell,” he said with such soft and sadden voice it broke my heart almost as I say the sadness cross Aphrodite’s face.

       “Ares! Please!” She shouted.

       “We must leave,” I say and he turns to me looking me in the eyes.

       “I know,”

     We both leave going through the portal that lead to my home. Neither of us look back as Olympus vanishes behind us.

 

*Home*

 

Ares:

    This new… _jail guard_ showed me my new place, for however long my father wished. The house was isolated in the woods. It was nice to the eyes and had harmony but not a place for a god of war to spend his days. It as well had a small clear pond in the back. I assumed due to how clean she kept it, it was for bathing.

   She turned towards me her soft golden hair floating through the air as she looked at me with that beautiful smile of hers. Her smile always made those emerald eyes of hers glimmer. She cocked her head a little to study my reaction it seemed. Her red full lips thinned into a line and her eyes narrowed, “Too peaceful, huh?” she asked motioning to the home behind her.

    “I guess,” I grunted looking around once again.

    “I was afraid it was, so I have a surprise for you,” her smile returned brightening her face again. She held out her hand but I just stared at it, it was tiny as if I even put a finger on it she would break. She let her hand fall to her side still smiling and lead me into the woods. I followed, but it didn’t last long til we reached this surprise of hers. Which was a huge arena. She quickly spun around on her heel to face me her face full of experiment with a huge grin across her face as we stop inside the huge colosseum.

   “Like it? I did not wish for you to get bored while you are here so I had some entertainment made.”

   “It’s nice.”

   “Oh… well there’s a book over there you can use to summon any creature or god, they are not real of course but they look and feel real. I also have some maidens around if you need them for more personally matters. They take any form as well,”

   “But they are not her,” I reminded her our eyes locking. Any happiness that was left faded at once.

    “I know and I’m sorry I wish I could help,” her gaze falls to the dirt and sand of the colosseum floor. After a long moment of silence she finally speaks up again, “If there is anything you need or want, I’ll do my best to provide. I will see you later, Ares,” her eyes never left the ground as she turned to leave.

     “Thank you..” I hesitated for a second before continuing, “for helping.” Her eyes looked up to meet mine, she only gave me a small sadden smile before nodding and vanishing into the woods once again. I made my way over to the summoning book, it sat on a small marble pedestal. The pages were clean and smooth just like the lettering inside. She did not lie about being able to summon anything, millions of different names sat in this book. I slowly glanced over some of the names until my eyes fell on my father’s name. Let us have some fun, shall we, father?

 

*Evening Of The Day*

 

     When the sun had finally set and I could no longer see very well throughout the arena I finally decided to stop my training. I slew beast after beast and god after god. It satisfied my rage for now. I made my way up to the seats that was just a bench and sat resting back against them. Looking around seeing only what the moon allowed me too. I hid myself in the shadows, enjoying the silence after the battles I have fought today. I close my eyes listening to my strong heartbeat as I calm. Then a soft voice filled the air. A singing voice, something truly beautiful. Soft and soothing singing of home and love. I looked around straining my ears to find the source of this voice. I soon found it came from the house and I glanced through the trees. The pond was illuminated by the moon and were I sat I could only see the small section of the pond that the moon was reflected upon. Then the reflection rippled as a body swam through it.

     The body slowly stood cloaked in shadow so all I could do is the her shape. As she stood the music grew louder. She stood nude in front of me. This beauty, the body of a goddess. Her breast bounced as she ran her hands through her hair to shake it free of the bun it was in. Her round hips swung with the music she sang. Then her bubble ass bounced as she danced around. Then she moved towards the light no longer being a shadow. It felt so wrong to watch and listen, _but damn she was so tempting._ My leather pants, which was the only thing left on my other than my boots, grew usually tight. _I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t.._ I watched as the naked form moved into the light. Her back to me as she beautifully tan body became visible. I could see the outline of every curve. I could she her all, she was no long the shadow and she was stunning. I could not make out her face since she kept her back to me. But those hips kept swinging as if she was begging me. She was waiting for me.. She has to be. My pants just continued to tighten and I couldn't help myself any longer, I allowed one of my hands brush over my bulge only to groan at how sensitive it was. Just as the groan left my lips the singing stopped and I looked up to find **her** looking back at me.

   Aurora with a wicked grin.


	3. Can we be more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Ares find themselves getting closer than expected, but Ares heart still belongs to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long! I didn't expect the story to take off so well. I thank you so much for the support and comments. I will keep adding if that is what you wish and don't be afraid to make suggestions on the next chapter! Thank you guys! Love ya!

     The moment our eyes locked I quickly looked away growling. I slumped back into the benches glaring at the arena floor. That bitch.. Playing with me like that, she’ll regret it. 

     Giggling filled the now silent air, a young maiden and a guard ran into the dark colosseum. The young woman kept giggling until the guard silenced her with a kiss and moving her back against the wall. I let out a low growl and neither of them seemed to noticed. Then I coughed while they started to strip down the woman froze slightly but her partner continued. I grunted in defeat as they start up again and then a soft wet hand was placed on my bare shoulder.

      “Temptation fills his heart,” she said softly.

      “Yep,” I replied quickly. 

    She then moved to stand in front of me her nakedness being exposed by the clear moonlight. 

      “It's a beautiful thing, isn’t it? To lust for something so great that you are able to ignore the world around you?”

     I stay silent as my eyes stay on the couple. My cock still throbbing from the sight of her. Then suddenly she slips into my lap, straddling me. Her ass presses against my harden member as she sits on my hips. I look into her eyes watching her carefully. She slowly leans over laying her bare soft chest against my scarred and rough one. Her breast so soft against me it was almost painfully not to reach for them. Instead I let my hands clench the marble bench I sat on as i watch her lay so comfortable on me. She was so tiny compared to my large, broad, and muscular build. Her hands roamed my chest as my hands clench the beach so hard it started to crack under my grip. She seemed to notice and grin in delight. 

      “Have you ever lusted for something so much you would risk it all?” she as softly as a hand traveled farther than the other down to my waist ban. 

      “You know I have,” I grunt as her hand pulled on my metal belt.

    She leaned more against me until our lips almost met, she smelled amazing.

      “Could you ever want another?” she asked softly her lips brushing my bottom lip.

      “I only have one love,” with that she sat back up leaning away from me. She smiled slightly and turned to move off my lap, but stops halfway and turns to face me. 

      “One more question, is it love or lust that holds your union together?”

      “Love,” I respond quickly anger starting to brew.

     She nods and gets off before she gets to far she says:

       “A man who trust his heart to a harlot, is no wiser than a man who trust his gold to a thief.”

       “And a bird that sings to much often loses its voice,” I retorted.

       “Maybe,” she smirked before vanishing into the woods. Leaving me in the dark arena in view of the couple making love. I grunted as the throbbing in my pants had still yet to stop. I then got up as well and left.      

 

           *Next Morning*

Aurora:

     I woke up early like I do every morning. Getting dressed in my normal soft, white, thin gown. The front of the dress swung down to my stomach exposing my entire front expect for my breast which the sides of the dress covered. The top only looped around my next so my whole back was exposed until the top of my bottom. It was only long enough that the dress went to my knees. 

    I looked at myself in the mirror with a small smile pulling my golden locks back into a ponytail. My lips already bright pink and my eyelashes long and dark all my natural beauty showing. I am know for incredible beauty or that at least what everyone believes.

    I turn from the mirror my hair flying through the air like beams of sunlight as I head for my doorway to the balcony. As I do every morning I always wake up early enough to watch the sun wake as well. 

   I walk out to the balcony watching the small pond shimmer in the light and look beyond towards the surrounding woods. The sun was barely peeking through the tall trees. A smile slowly covered my face as the sunlight started to warm my skin.  

   I watched beautiful rays of purple, blue, red, orange, and yellow fill the brightening sky. As the sun rose I felt my face warm and my own body brighten. I closed my eyes even though the sunlight pierced through my eyelids, but the warmth was so welcoming. 

   Then I hear a soft sound of sheets shifting.  _ He’s awake,  _ I stay quiet and keep looking at the sunrise. I could feel his gaze on me, I could sense his temptation growing as he eyed me in the morning sunlight. My smile slowly widen as I left him watch, it took a long moment before I finally found the courage to turn around and smile at him. 

   Our eyes met instantly. His were not filled with rage, anger, or pain but rather soft. As if he was actually peaceful. 

     “Wish to join me?” I asked still smiling, he gave a slight nod in response. 

     When he walked out of the darkness I noticed that he only wore is loincloth. The sight alone made my stomach turn into butterflies and my face to burn. So I quickly turned about to the sun watching it as it rose, leaning against the rails as I do. He stood beside me straight and tall as he normal does. His muscles always tenses looking as if a battle could happen at any moment. I watched him carefully from the corner of my eye as he finally started to relax. 

    “I’m sorry about last night..” I said quietly my eyes falling to the pond. 

    He looked almost surprised before saying, “It’s fine.”

     “I am a faithful woman to one man… I didn’t want to come of as… a lustfully one,”

    He stayed silent his eyes watching the sky. 

      “I’m faithful…” I bit my lip,  _ I scared he’ll reject me for what I’m about to say.. But I have to or worst he’ll be crept out he will never be never me again,  _ “to you..” I finally say after a long silence. 

    His head spun towards me so fast it was hard for my eyes to keep up when I looked up at him.

     “Why?” he asked as he searched my face.

     “Because I love you, I’ve always have..” I look away “but Zeus said I could not be with you, that you ruin me.”

     “He’s probably right,” he says coldly turning to leave. 

     “Ares, wait,” I run up to him quickly.

    He turns to look at me. All I could do was look at him lips.  _ It's wrong.. Dont..  _ Then suddenly my lips found his without a second thought. He didn’t return the kiss. Not to my surprise, but to my disappointment. I backed up and I started to look away, “I’m sor-” I was quickly cut off by his hand gripping my chin.

    He turned me to face him and our eyes locked. Then I soon felt his lips pressed against mine and a soft moan escaped me. His hand was only thing that touched me but I let my hands slide to his chest before looking up at him. 

    “Could we..” I paused a moment, “be more?..” 

    “I don’t know, my heart still-”

    “I know,” I back away. “See you this evening, Ares,” and with that I walked away without looking back. 


	4. What Have We Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Aurora take a step farther than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! Life gets in the way and I have new stories coming in so I might be on and off with this but I will try to continue. I hope you like it! Thanks for the love and support!

     I spent the rest of the day by the pond, listening to nature. I was anger with Ares, but I couldn’t remain that way. He was my heart, yet.. _Did he really care?_ So I sat by the water my feet in the pond. The water was refreshing. _Reminding me who I was. Even if Ares would not accept me, I’m still the most desired goddess in all of Olympus, someone is bound to want me._ The silence was a wonderful gift of nature. I finally decided to stand and leave the forest that I had escaped to. I made my way to the portal that allowed me to see into the mortal realm only to be stopped by a tall broad man already staring into my personal portal. He was looking at the recently married couple in sparta that I had been watching. I stopped frozen and embarrassed. I knew the Spartans were Ares people, it was my way of finding a way to please him. And now he knows.

    “What is this?” he grumbled as he watched the happy couple dance together in there living room. _How did he know I was here? I have not moved or even taken a breath._

    “Nothing of importance, Ares. What are you doing here?” I quickly turned around snapping.

    “Exploring this damned prison my father and you put me in,” he turned around his eyes already narrowed into a glare.

    “This is not a prison for one! And I did not force you here, it was by your own foolish mistake!” I yelled crossing my arms in rage. That seemed to only increase his anger.

    “My mistake? Which is what, Aurora?” he growled marching up to me, already towering my small form.  

    “Being like you damn father, by not keeping your pants on,” I glared and his eyes seemed to burn.

    “Do not compare me to my father!” he roared.

    “Then do not be like him, Ares!” Our faces only inches apart but anger brewed deeply in both of us.

    We both stood there our eyes locked by pure rage and hate. Our breathing mixed. Then suddenly his lips were on mine. His huge arms tight around my middle pulling me against his board form. I wanted to yell, scream, or maybe even hit him, but he held me so tight and close. Ares lips were soft as he kissed me and his hands ran lower down my back. I couldn't help myself other than to sink against him. _I enjoyed every moment of his hands against me, his lips on mine._ My arms wrapped around his neck. He finally pulled away but his breathing was heavy and he his eyes burned with so much lust, I have never seen so much before. Before I could react he picked me up and pinned me against the wall of the room. One of his hands slipped under my dress up my thigh to my rear, which he tenderly massaged as his lips kissed along my neck. It was all happen so fast I couldn't react other than to moan in pleasure.

    “Ares.. Ares what..” I was breathless from his movements.

    “Quiet..” he growled against my throat as he yanked my dress off. I was confused and bewildered by the sudden feeling of air against my bare skin.

    One of his large hand gripped a perky bountiful breast. He soon pressed his lips against the nipple sucking hard, this caused me to cry out in a moan arching my breast farther into his face as my head fell back against the wall. He growled in approval and continued. Soon his teeth played with the now hard nub. I squirmed in his strong arms and he played with my breast. Whenever I did squirm he pressed his hips hard into my thighs spreading them so I could feel his well defined desire. I whimpered as he covered my breast with marks from his pleasure giving. I was losing my mind, everything he did drove me mad with lust.. _I thought I was the god of temptation.._

 

Ares:

    Her beauty face was flushed red, either with embarrassment or want, I could not tell which. But she was stunning, like this, her body exposed, red, squirming, and marked all because of me. I could already smell her want, she started to finally grind against me. She seemed rather inexperienced, maybe she was, it just made it more fun for me. I’ll show her unknown pleasure. She will be screaming my name by the time I am done. I growled again as she let out one of those wonderful whimpers, every sound she made caused a twitched, and not soft, it was hard. Aphrodite never did that to me, but yet here I am with a young beautiful goddess lusted after by all and she is going to moan my name. I’ll make her beg.

    “Ares..” she whimpered again.

    “What?” I growled.

    “I have never..” she started.

    “I know I can tell.” I grumbled against her throat as I grind my full length against her covered beauty.  

    “Please be gentle..” she said softly. This caused me to stop. I’m usually not gentle, but I have not taken virgin before.

    I growled and threw her over my shoulder carrying upstairs to where our rooms were at.

    “What are you doing?!” she screamed as she hit my back as I marched up the stairs. Her little fist felt like she was trying to tickle me. So small and innocent trying to act tough, how cute.

    Once I swung her door open and slammed it shut I threw her on her bed. I will take her virginity in her own bed.

    “Aurora,” I said softly and seriously.

    “Mhmm?” she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

    “I am going to take your virginity in this bed. Do you understand?”

    She looked up at me with those beautiful big green eyes and nodded slowly. I crawled on top of her gently not to scare her, she laid back and open legs to allow me to rest between them. I started to undo my armor and her small hands reached up to help. Everything was silent other than the sound of metal falling onto marble floor. Once I was bare for her, her face flushed again as she took in my body. She ran her hands up my body feeling every muscle twitch from her touch and gaze. As she admired me I pulled off her last undergarment that was left to expose her precious tight hole. She looked up at me and squirmed slight from where she sat by how I looked upon her bare body.

    “Ares..” she said in a lustfully voice that my every inch of me want to grab her and fuck her till she screamed, but I refrained.

    “Yes, Aurora?” I asked my own voice full of desire.

    “Take me..” at those words I growled in response pushing her back softly so I could lay on top of her. I felt her soft body brush against my rough one. I groaned as the tip of my want felt her wetness, she was soaking. I looked up at her as I took hold of the shaft to angle myself to her entrance.

    “Are you ready?” I ask.

    She nodded and that was all I need as I entered her. She whimpered, “Fuck.. Aurora.. You're tight..” I growled as her tight walls stretch to accept my member. Tears formed in her eyes, but I assumed it was from being taken. Her nails found purchase in my shoulders as she arched and I buried myself to the hilt. I groaned again, it nearly hurt to be in something so tight. But she was also warm and wet, making it easy to move within her. I groaned repeatedly as I fucked her slow and deep. She did not scream when I popped her, but she did cry softly and look at me for reassurance as I took her. I looked back and nodded that she was doing fine. She did keep moaning as I moved, I wanted to go faster. Stretch her more. But I did not want to put her in more pain. She arched for me again as I moved faster.   

   “How does it feel?” I ask my breath heavy.

   “Amazing..” she moaned and arched again.

   “Oh? Saying you can take more?” she nodded a yes and so I picked up the speed. Her whole body jolted at the new feeling. She squirmed more against me her nails nearly drawing blood. I groaned and growled fucking her as hard and fast as I could. She cried out in pleasure and arched into me her body jolting as I took her. Tears of pleasure dripped down her cheeks as her tight hole squeezed me for her first climax.

   “There you go, Aurora, cum for me..” I growled and did not let up. My own member started to throb as I reached near my climax. Though I would not cum before her. She whimpered and squirmed more crying out my name finally as she came making me cum with her filling her with my warm seed. I laid my head in the crook of her neck. Both of us breathless after what we just did. _What have I done?.. What have we done?.._


	5. Awkward After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Ares and Aurora must talk about what they did. But it did not work out well, did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile. Never have time to write much anymore. But! I added a new story if anyone is interested in a little Friday the 13! But as always leave comments and enjoy this one!

Aurora:

     I was in heaven. My mind was gone and all I felt was his cock resting inside me. _I wanted this every day. All day. This feeling. Worth every painful waiting moment.._ When I finally looked at him after catching my breath. His face seemed to be drained of color. 

     "Ares, what troubles you?" I ask concern filling my voice. 

     "What.. what did we do.." he shook his head as he sat up pulling himself out and free of me. 

     "What do you mean?.. Did I do something wrong?.. If I did, I am sorry Ares-" he cut me off.

     "No, I was wrong.. I need to think," He got up grabbing his armor. 

     "Ares! Wait please!" I threw myself out of bed but could not make it to the door before he closed it. 

     I stood there alone. Tears burned in my eyes.  _No.. no.. not again.. Do not leave me again.._ I fell to my knees and shook violently as I cried. My hands covering my face. I sat on the floor my bare back pressed against the silent strong door.  _I do not understand.. I.. I knew I was not enough for him.. "I need to think"_ the words replayed in my head. 

     "About what..." the words slipped from my mouth without a thought. I stood slowly and collected my clothes. I could feel his cum drip from me. It caused me to jolt to a stop. Odd feeling.. nothing like I felt before.. 

      I slipped my silk robe around my bare body and journey to the lake to bathe. The feeling of him dripping from me would of not been such a shame if he had not just ran away. If he stayed.. if he.. tears burned in my eyes again. I could not look up at the stars of the dark night or just to break the silence that surrounded me. The woods themselves judged and cursed me. Calling me names that they used towards Aphrodite. For giving my innoncent to a man that left. 

     "But I love him.. it is different.." the words barely left my lips before a wave of tears poured from my eyes, "It is!" I cried into the night.

      _He cared.. did he not?.. or.. was it just to use me.. a quick climax to help with his aggravation of being here.. he did say he was a prisoner.. no! He cared.. please.. tell me he cared.._

The tears raged on until my feet were soaked in the water. Then I took a deep shaky breath as I dove in. I let myself sink to the bottom opening my eyes to see the stars penetrate the beautiful water. I stared at the waving stars. Calling me.  _Maybe it is better to stay here.._  I thought deeply whether or not to just stay under the water and let it take me. 

     But when my breath because short I swam back to the surface. My eyes slowly open to a dark figure standing before me. I let my eyes travel to the metal boots to his face. He looked grim as he stared back down at me. I felt relief wash over me. 

     "Ares.." his name left my lips like honey and he only seemed to tense more. 

     "Aurora, what we done can not happen again." As the words left his lips everything shattered.. his lips kept moving but I heard nothing just the sound of my heart losing it's ability to beat. He kept talking but I did not care. My eyes had fallen back to his feet. 

     "I am sorry.." was the last thing I heard before he turned and left. My breath was ragged and my eyes burned greater than ever before and something deep in me snapped. I could not stop it. But the next thing I knew I was marching out of the pool and yanking him by the back of his collar and throwing him to the ground. That was the last sight I had before a darkness claimed my vision.

      _Zeus did not have mercy on your soul. So neither will I._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
